1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a skateboard and, more particularly, the invention relates to a skateboard which automatically travels in a forward direction when an individual jumps and/or bounces on the skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,776 B2, issued to Todd, discloses a skateboard for use on a hard surface, with the skateboard being configured to simulate the response of a snowboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,163 B2, issued to Lee, discloses a combined skateboard scooter/exerciser which comprises a handlebar, a board, a steering device, a transmission device, and a wheel drive.